Situations
by kagetenshii
Summary: L's the new student in school. His first encounteran with Light, the top student in school, causes an entire series of events but could the future possibly hold something even more terrifying than a straightlaced stalker student? Something called love....
1. Chapter 1

Situations Chapter 1

The morning chatter bubbled around the crowed room of tenth graders. One student, in particular, sat square in the middle of the conversations; a certain kind of mediator between his chattering hive of drones. His creamy, brown hair was a formal mess; his bangs sweeping into his intelligent golden-apple eyes. Though clearly the leader of all the small squabbles throughout his unruly kingdom; Raito Yagami was not speaking. In fact, no one seemed to dare approach him as he stared off at the snow-frosted window, lost deep within the recesses of his own mind. Eyes glazed over with thought, his frozen features reflected both his social position and intellect.

For a moment, every resident fell silent. The shallow creaking of the door opening and closing pulled the subjects eyes from their speeches and to the wandering, unfamiliar creature. Shaking his head slightly; Raito awakened himself from his thoughts. There was trouble in his kingdom.

A soft shuffle was born from the silence.

Begrudgingly, the students pushed and grumbled in order to make room for the new prey. The prey lowered his head, sensing the hunger of ravenous predators surrounding him. His soft footsteps cowered to the empty back row of desks; where he silently sat down, legs drawn to his chest. As if to keep from drawing attention; the prey began to rummage through his black Hawthorne Heights messenger bag, finally deciding on his distraction. Pulling out a box of almond- covered pocky, a tattered drawing pad, and a bag of charcoal pencils; he began to sketch on an empty page, half-way through the journal.

Raito's gaze fell to the last line of subjects; at last zooming in on the latest addition to his well watched coven. The boy's blue-gray eyes stared down at his drawing pad, unaware of the Lion's stare. Messy, black hair twisted and pulled in every direction, brushing gently into his filmy eyes. Inhaling deeply; Raito closed his eyes, enjoying the sight of untainted meat. How long had it been since his last meal? Hmmm, far too long. Finally, a toy worthy of being broken by his own power.

A soft scrapping sounded as Raito pushed back his chair, hopping down from his throne for an uncharacteristic moment with his subjects.

"Good morning, ." Raito said, cheerily greeting the flinching creature sitting below him.

"G-good morning, sempai-sama." The prey muttered back, still not looking into Raito's questioning eyes. Busying himself, the prey hoped to turn the piercing eyes of the predators, now glaring at their conversation, off of himself.

Just in time, the release bell rung, leaving the room a deserted waste land. The perfect feeding ground for the top predator, Raito Yagami. Anxiously, the prey gathered the objects spread sloppily around his desk; knocking off his drawing pad in the process.

"Wow, these are pretty good," Raito said, gently smiling as he handed back the fallen sketch pad," Here you are." Holding the prey directly within his eye; Raito slyly brushed his hand against the prey's deathly pale one, causing him to jump from the slight touch to his skin.

"T-thank you," He said shakily, trying his best to locate an escape from the expert Hunter," I-I'm sorry but I really need to be leaving now…"

Still, Raito held his ground," Oh, I'm sorry but I never got your name?" A smirk held on his flawless face.

"Oh, M-my name's L…" The prey muttered under his breath, shivering slightly under the pressure.

With this Raito seemed to be satisfied, allowing the frightened underclassmen out of his clutches," Well then, L, I'll see you later. Maybe we could meet up at lunch?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, sempai-sama…" L said softly before escaping out the door.

Raito stared after him. So, L was his name? So innocent. This was going to be more fun then he first thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clear some confusion, Eru is L. I guess not many people know this, but that's the japanese spelling.

Situations Chapter 2

Humming quietly to his self, Raito strolled through the crowed hall of students; his confident stride acknowledging the pretentious stares of his gawking subjects. What filthy, disgusting creatures they were. How they squirmed through their miserable lives, already broken, already dirtied. Some, he noted, had had the privilege of being destroyed by him, their own personal God. Sickening. That was all they were. But, despite the usual grime, Raito couldn't but smile to his self. Eru. How beautiful and clean! So unlike the monotonous faces he passed by daily. Quickening his pace; Raito made his way to the cafeteria doors. His loyal subjects awaited his arrival, as well as his guest of honor.

Eru sat, poised on the plastic school-issue chair in his characteristic manner, in the far corner of the giant feeding ground; all alone except for his drawing pad and his usual lunch of pocky. Every few minutes, as if by clock work, he'd draw his legs further to his chest and finish off a single stick of pocky, only to draw another from his endless supply. Today, despite the silence, Eru repeatedly scanned the packed room, worry shining in the depths of his crystal eyes. His earlier encounter with the deadly hunter had shaken him to the core, leaving his body a cold and shivering husk.

For a moment, Eru allowed his self a short break from his watch. Stretching his arms forward; he closed his eyes tight as his features clenched under the pressure of a drowsy yawn. No sleep had left him a massive train-wreck. Oh, if only he could sleep, if only for a few minutes. Wait. No. He had to watch. Had to look… For who? All of his worries floated away within the cushioned realm of rest. As his world went black; all Eru could see was a tall figure standing over his curled up form.

"Aw, looks like someone needs some sleep," A soft laugh," Well; I'd better not disturb you, my little pet. Sweet dreams….."

A wave of nausea hit Eru, along with a crippling sense of consciousness. His head was a rolling mass of questions and at the center of thought lay one numbing object. What did he do to me? Eru knew for a fact that his insomnia was not the cause of the sudden black out. He had lived with it since he had been a child and had not once experienced anything quite like the previous episode. Lifting his head from the gray and into the white, Eru could make out the tall outline of what appeared to be his "stocker". Color and light had no influence what so ever as he tried his hardest to identify the figure standing before him. Man, he'd kill for a pain reliever.

"Good morning, my pet. It's good to see that you're finally up. I was beginning to fear that I had used too much of a good thing, if you know what I mean," Raito chuckled to his self, unaware of the unbelievable pain his victim was experiencing. So it had been him, Eru thought, why is he doing this? At last, he could make out a door. It was dark, so it must be late. They couldn't possibly be on school grounds at this hour. What had he done, carried Eru all the way to his own house?

"Now, of course, I'm sure you're still not all "there", just yet but I'm in a rather talkative mood, so please excuse my ramblings." He laughed softly, once again," You see, I just love that look on your face. So very beautiful. You know that, don't you? You're so pretty, I'd almost believe you're really a woman…" At this, he paused, smirking at his prey. His smile reflected all of his intentions," But, of course, I won't explore this on the first "date". No. That would be awfully rude of me. Besides, I'd rather play with my meal before devouring it, huh?" Raito began to circle his crumpled doll, his steps long and graceful," You see, you are mine now. And I won't be letting you go. No until, I've broken you, that is. But, until then, I'm sure you'll make a very entertaining play thing." He stopped abruptly, kneeling before Eru. His face inches from the petrified prey's," Hmmm. You'll be my greatest disaster…" Silently, Raito leaned foreword, lips meeting his prey's in a melding bond. A small tick, unheard by human ears had been set in motion. The game had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai!!! This chapter seemed to drag on and on but, finally I'm done! Really, it's a big relieve. This week I have EOCT's but at least that signifies the end of the semester. Next week, I've got Finals and three presentations so I don't know when I'll be able to write next…(I actually wrote this in PE TT) Well, Only 8 more days of school left! Oh yeah, sorry if a destroy L's character a little, but I just love to write psychological elements… Also,... PLEASE REVIEW!!! I beg of you, my artistict abilities cease to exist without your reviews!!!!

Situations Chapter 3 

Eru awoke with a start; his breathing heavy and inconstant. Within a silvery pool of moonlight, he saw that he was once again in his own bed; the covers tucked neatly around his once sleeping figure.

Then, all at once, the memories of the previous hours slammed into his still-fuzzy head. Different images cascaded into his mind. His self tied up; a triumphant Raito standing above him, smirking; the twisted speech of his cruel game; the kiss they had shared… and, then? Darkness. All of it seemed like a dream, no, a nightmare, but deep in his heart; Eru knew this was not true. Blankly staring down at his fresh, rope-burned wrists; Eru's mind became numb as he tried his hardest to think of nothing. But, then.

That's it! Wouldn't someone have noticed his absence from school?!? Not only that, but someone had to have seen Raito drug _and _carry him out of school, wouldn't they? A small squeak resounded in Eru's mind, damning him more with each repetition… If? All. What. Ifs…

That's right… No one would have noticed because they didn't really care, did they? Too wrapped up in their own lives to notice the innocent, little nobody poisoned and taken against his own will. And besides, they all feared Raito enough to know not to speak out against him. After all, he was everything anyone could ever want. Caring, smiling, loving. A cold, glass figure so fine that the gentlest touch could send it shattering into a million double-edged pieces. Everything a worldly god should be.

Subconsciously, Eru began to feel around in the blinding darkness; his hand creeping under and between the top mattresses. He released his contained breath in a soft sigh. Luckily, he had found what he had been looking for. A serene smile filled his features as he pulled at the small item enclosed within his palm. Gently fingering the slight, cold piece of steel, his smile slowly began to widen. The delicate box-cutter felt heavy in his hands, despite its size. Even so, he could help but to giggle at the sight of his old friend. It had been awhile since their last visit and Eru's skin was begging for company.

Just a little. One cut is all I need. Of course, all of these thoughts were lost as he began his work.

The blade sliced from one side of his wrist to the other and was about an inch deep. The dark, almost black, crimson that followed ran in long, vein-like streams, connecting and dividing as they trailed down his skin.

His eyes began to glaze over as he stared down at the throbbing flow. Already, a massive wave of calming relieve had washed over him, but, there was no way he could stop now.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. The different cuts seemed to spew from the rigid tip of his metallic friend, each one releasing more and more stress and, along with it, endless rivers of blood. The pooling fluid flowed and mixed, destroying the differentiating lines between the deep gashes.

A sharp pain to his head awaked Eru from his dream-like state. The blinding flash of light had come from the blaring alarm flashing the time, six A.M.. Sadly lifting his eyes, Eru began to plan his next steps. First, he had to clean the cuts, then; he could get ready for school.

The sticky blood had already begun to coagulate as he stumbled blindly toward the bathroom door. Great, now the blood stains running along his crumple shirt would be even harder to clean, but, this was the last thing from his mind. Cold water washed of his dirtied hands, splashing his precious life all along the porcelain sink. Suddenly, a random thought reverberated through his mind. What would Raito think, if he had seen his precious doll bleeding and broken?


	4. Chapter 4

KAI!!! It has taken me sooo long to write this!! I've deleted it three times already… Which means I've had to write it four times!!!! TT….. So sad… Oh yeah, a side note. The name comes from the song "Situations" by escape the fate, if you wanted to know! Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

Situations Chapter 4

His hands smelled like blood. The metallic scent had refused to disappear, even after a series of vigorous scrubbings under and around his overgrown finger nails. This morning's escape had caused seemingly endless amounts of blood to pour from the jagged lines running along his ivory skin. Eru subconsciously looked down, the injured limb lay dormant at his side; his secret protected from the world by a thin length of white clothe. Beneath his bleached-cotton shield, a terrible past and loveless future slept silently from the world. And, oh, how they would feast on such a story. The cannibalistic beasts of the school would devour every last remnant of his soul if they could; their endless appetites barely phased by the small meal donated by a faceless victim.

And worst of all was their personal god, Raito. Just the thought of those murderous eyes sent chills throughout Eru's entire body. Nothing seemed more terrifying then another encounter with his own worst nightmare and nothing seemed more assured in his future than the inevitable meeting with the vicious hunter. As school drew closer, so did his overwhelming fear. His face, his eyes, his smell- all seemed so real. Almost as though he were right in front of him.

The rolling wave of nausea hit Eru the moment he opened up his eyes.

Raito's smile shown brightly, even from across the broad parking-lot. Fear sent adrenaline charged molecules throughout Eru's frozen body as Raito made his way toward the desperate teenager. No escape was present, no where to run. All he could do was turn and face the oncoming semi-truck.

"Hello, Eru-- How have you been?" His steps had stopped short of his ultimate target, perhaps to further the small creature's agony," I saw to it that you had a good night's sleep, but that darkness under your eyes hints differently…" The whisper was only loud enough to be heard by Eru and no other. No one else had to know.

"Perhaps, you were waiting for me, hmmm? Hoping that I'd come back. Begging for my warmth, my touch," Something in his eyes seemed to snap," Longing for someone, _anyone_, to notice you and your meaningless existence?!?! No matter the cost…"

"No, that's not true!! I-I'm not like that! I'd never-"

"Hah, you stand here, telling me my words are lies and _still _you quake at the mere thought that my words may be true. No, you _know_ what I say is reality!"

No, that's not true.

"That's why you can't look me in the eye and say it!"

I-It's not like that. I-

"Your weak and there's nothing you can do about!"

Please… please, not any more…

"And that's while you'll always be my toy."

I-I can't breath. What is he doing to me?!?! I can't say anything. I can't do anything… I-Is it because he's right? I really am weak. I know that but-

"But, it's all the same for me,"

What a kind voice. So warm.

"It actually suits, making you all the more attainable. I can see it in your eyes. You're exhausted."

Is that really Raito? Does it matter? I can't hold on…

"Come here, my pet. Come to me and rest. It's okay; I'll take good care of you."

Eyes glazed over, Eru numbly stumbled toward the waiting arms of his savior. God, he'd never thought of how warm another person's embrace could be. All he wanted was to stay here, forever…

"It's okay, I'll protect you." The whisper came inches from his ear, Raito's breath caressing gently across his face," Come on. I'll take you away, where no one can find you. Where no one will hurt you ever again. You can be my doll, forever…"


End file.
